poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4. Nine years ago/Operation: Rescue RC/Bo's departure film begins with the Disney and Pixar logos before transitioning to a stormy night outside the Davis household. A caption reads "Nine years ago", indicating this took place between after the events of Toy Story 2 and before the events of Toy Story 3. Lightning then flashes as the scene transitions to Andy's room where Jessie and Bullseye jump in fright due to the lightning *Jessie: Whoa! It's raining cats and dogs out there! Bullseye comfortingly I hope they make it back alright. *Percy: They will, Jessie. I'm sure of it. *Hamm: Head's up! Andy's coming! *Jessie: gasps Hamm and Bullseye freeze just as Andy enters the room. He dumps Woody, Rex, Buzz Lightyear, the Aliens, Slinky Dog, and the Potato Heads on the bed *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Andy! Time for dinner! *Andy: Yes! And a Star Beam! *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Don't forget to wash your hands! *Andy Davis: offscreen Okay, Mom. exits the room. Once he's gone, Woody and the other toys spring to life and look worried. Woody runs to the window as Rex panics. Lightning flashes. Woody climbs onto the windowsill beside Jessie and Bullseye and looks outside *Buzz Lightyear: offscreen Do you see him? *Woody: No. *Slinky Dog: Well, he's done for. *Rex: He'll be lost forever! *Dusty Crophopper: No, he won't, Rex! We'll save him! *Lightning McQueen: We have to! He's my cousin! *Flame Princess: Don't worry, Lightning. We will. *Woody: Jessie, Buzz, Slink, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade, Sunset, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley, Molly's room! The rest of you, stay put! peeks out of Andy's room and makes his way silently across the landing to Molly's Room. He peeks in and sees tiny spots of light on the floor, which are projected by a lamp with Bo Peep and her sheep, Billy, Goat and Gruff, on Molly's bedside table. Woody is about to approach but he ducks out of sight as Molly exits her room. He then signals to Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn McMissile, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley and runs into Molly's room. He then climbs up onto the table *Woody: Bo! *Bo Peep: Situation? pulls Woody onto the table with her cane *Woody: Lost toy. Side yard. *Bo Peep: Billy. Goat. Gruff. Raise the blinds. Goat and Gruff raised the window blinds as they obeys Bo *Woody: They have names? You never told me that. up onto the windowsill *Bo Peep: You never asked. *Jessie: Where is he? *Lightning McQueen: I don't know. It's too dark down there. *Dusty Crophopper: Skipper, Blade, Holley and I got this. Skipper, Blade and Holley fly out of the chimney and search for the lost toy from the sky *Slime Princess: I hope they are going to be all right. the others looks out the window, the two planes, the fire helicopter and purple spy car fly into the sky and look down from above *Blade Ranger: Don't worry. I will use my light. shines his light and spotted RC being caught in the storm drain *RC: Emmet Brickowski's voice Help! Anyone? Help! *Princess Bubblegum: There he is! *Buzz Lightyear: (offscreen) But how do we reach him? *Woody and Bo Peep: Operation Pull Toy! *Woody: Slink? *Slinky Dog: You got it, Woody. *Lightning McQueen: Mater? *Mater: Sure thing. *Bo Peep: Barbies! Barbie dolls, one of them Barbie from Toy Story 3, agreed to help and then athletically jump up onto a set of drawers. The other toys in Molly's room made a catapult with a toy armadillo and a book when Jessie jumps onto it *Bo Peep: Go! three Barbie dolls runs and jumps onto the side when Jessie was launched and unlocks the window. When the team and toys opens it, the wind blow *Sci-Twi: Now what? *Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure. *Bo Peep: Flashlight! uses a flashlight to pinpoint RC as he using his grip *RC: Emmet's voice HELP!!!! and Lightning stare down when Bo straightens Woody's hat and nods determinedly to him then comfortingly strokes Lightning on his cheek *Bo Peep: Go save your cousin. gets onto Slinky and Mater hooks Lightning's back bumper as they stretch down out of Andy's house towards RC *RC: Emmet's voice Help! Help me! Slinky, Lightning and Mater runs towards the storm drain to get to RC *Woody: Hang on, RC! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! *RC: Emmet's voice Woody! McQueen! struggles to pull himself forward as Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater tries to reach him. The screen shows the leaves goes out of the storm drain as they go swept away. Cut to Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater, as they tried to reach RC *Slinky Dog: I ain't got any more slink! *Mater: I can't do more of my tow rope! got Woody's pull string in his mouth *RC: Emmet's voice Lightning! *Lightning McQueen: Hold on! tries hold on but the current keeps pushing him. Bo gasps as RC begins to swept away *Lightning McQueen: No! *Woody: straining *RC: Emmet's voice THIS IS THE END! then, Woody and Lightning felt moving and grabs RC by his front bumper. They notice Bo using the monkeys from Barrel of Monkeys, Finn and the Smokejumpers to extend Slinky. Woody smiles *Lightning McQueen: Come on, cuz. Let's get you out of there. *RC: Emmet's voice Thanks. and Lightning got RC out of the storm drain. Just then, two headlights of a car appears and heading straight towards them when Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC swing up to the wall as the owner got out of his car and runs inside. Buzz, Jessie, Bo, the Smokejumpers, Finn, Holley, Twilight, and the others pulls Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC up to the window. At last, RC was safe inside *Princess Bubblegum: There we go. *Marceline Abadeer: Safe and sound, RC. *RC: Emmet's voice Thank you, guys. *Sarge: You're welcome, soldier. Let's see the translator still works. *RC: Rex Dangervest's voice I appreciate the help. *Sunset Shimmer: At least, you're not damaged. *RC: Rex's voice That's true. *Slime Princess: Come on. *Flame Princess: Let's get back to Andy's room. *RC: in Emmet's voice Okay, then. RC was taken to Andy's room, Bo peeks at Woody, Lightning and Mater who was about to get inside but then, the lights were on as Bo ducked and Woody, Lightning and Mater tries to get inside as the window closes. The man from the car talks about Bo's lamp *Mrs. Davis: I'm so glad to see this old lamp go to good home. We've had it since Molly was a baby. is packed in a box along with her sheep and her lamp *Man: Molly, are you sure that it's alright? *Molly Davis: Yeah. I don't want it anymore. *Lightning McQueen: What do we do now? *Mater: I don't know. they leave, Buzz and Jessie, along with the others, opens the window again but when they only find Slinky and Woody, Mater and McQueen are gone *Buzz Lightyear: Where are Woody, Lightning and Mater? the man puts the box down and forgot the keys as he ran back inside. Then, Woody, Lightning and Mater drags the box under the car. They open it and Bo and her sheep see them *Bo Peep: Woody. Mater. Lightning. *Woody: Quick. We'll sneak in the hedges before he's back. *Lightning McQueen: Woody, she'll be fine. *Bo Peep: McQueen's right, Woody. It's okay. *Woody: What? No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't go. What's best for Andy is that... *Bo Peep: Woody. I'm not Andy's toy. *Mater: She's right you know. *Lightning McQueen: I went through this with Doc's death and that didn't stop me. *Bo Peep: It's time for the next kid. stares at her then they hear the man talking to Andy's mom. Bo looks at Woody *Bo Peep: You know, kids lose their toys everyday. Sometimes they get left in the yard or put in the wrong box. stares at her for a moment then looks at Billy, Goat and Gruff who back up *Woody: And that box gets taken away. *Lightning McQueen: Exactly. She'll be fine, Woody. I'm sure her new owner will take good care of her. nods. Woody stares at her and then smiles slightly. Still not wanting Bo to be alone, he attempts to get in the box, but then hears Andy's voice *Andy Davis: offscreen Mom, where's Woody? (rushes outside) *Lightning McQueen: Andy's looking for you, Woody. *Mrs. Davis: Andy! Come inside! *Andy Davis: I can't find Woody! looks at Woody, who then takes his hands off the box and looks down sadly before staring at Bo one more time. Bo straightens Woody's hat and smiles. The man returns *Lightning McQueen: See ya, Bo. *Bo Peep: Bye, guys. *Mater: So long, Bo. *Man: Well, good night. *Mrs. Davis: Bye. Watch yourself! pushes the box out from under the car. The man picks it up, gets in the car with box and drives away. Woody, Lightning and Mater watch as the car disappears into the storm *Lightning McQueen: Andy's coming! *Andy Davis: Ah, there you are. (picks up the trio then runs back into the house) Mom! I found him! I found him! *Mrs. Davis: Oh, good! Come on and get inside! camera goes up above the storm clouds and to the blue sky with white clouds Nine Years Later/Bonnie's First Day at Kindergarten/Meet Forky song, "You've Got a Friend in Me", starts playing as the captions, "Disney presents", appears. Woody is held up by Andy who pulls his pullstring *Woody's Voice Box: Reach for the Sky! *Andy Davis: Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da! around the yard with Woody Ride em, cowboy! Yee-haw! captions, "a pixar animation studios film", Andy pulls Woody's pullstring again *Woody's Voice Box: There's a snake in my boot. plays with Buzz and Jessie next *Andy Davis: laughing he plays with Buzz and Woody *Andy Davis: To Infinity and Beyond! swings Woody and the scene transitions to after Toy Story 3. Andy, now 17 years old, give his toys to Bonnie Anderson *Bonnie Anderson: gasps My cowboy! takes Woody from Andy and hugs him as Andy smiles. Bonnie then gets up *Bonnie Anderson: Woody, let's go! *Teenage Andy Davis: laughing *Bonnie Anderson: when pulls Woody's pull string *Woody's Voice Box: You're my favorite deputy! Bonnie moves Woody, the title, "Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4", appears and disappears. Later, Bonnie plays with her new toys and her old ones on the swing *Bonnie Anderson: Reach for the sky! swings his eyes into the camera before it pans out again to reveal Bonnie with a pair of fairy wings on her back putting Woody on a chair before picking up the toys in a cooking cauldron *Bonnie Anderson: He's escaped and they're heading straight for us! scene then transitions to Boonie in a scuba outfit and jumping off her bed. She lands on her back and giggles *Bonnie Anderson: laughing scene then transitions to Bonnie playing with her toys while Woody is still on the chair, watching *Bonnie Anderson: Full speed ahead! Yay! the song comes to a close, the camera pans down to Woody's boot, revealing Bonnie's name on the bottom of it. The screen then fades to black. The toys' voices can be heard in the background *Lightning McQueen: Patience, my friends. *Avalanche: PINECONE, GET YOUR RAKE OUT OF MY FACE! *Pinecone: Sorry! *Princess Bubblegum: Finn, get off my foot! *Finn the Human: Oh, sorry. *Mrs. Potato Head: Ugh! It's getting hot in here! *Flame Princess: Oh, that would be me. Is it me? *Slime Princess: I'm not sure. *The Lemon Sweeter: Excuse me. *The Jammy Dodger: Oy! *Mr. Potato Head: Where's my ear? *Hamm: You're on my foot! *Slinky Dog: Oh. *Buttercup: Hey, quit shovin'! *Trixie: Sorry! chatter continues until someone says 'Sssh!' *Mater: What are we shushing for? *Buzz's Voice Box: To Infinity and Beyond! *Princess Luna: Okay, who activated Buzz's voice box? *Buzz Lightyear: I know that was you, Potato Head. Potato Head chuckles *Dolly: Everyone, listen, I though I told you. When Mom quickly cleans the bedroom like that, expect to be put in the closet. *Sally Carrera: Yeah, yeah, we heard you. *Rex: Ooh. How much longer? *Dusty Crophopper: My prop's just itching to get spun. *Lumpy Space Princess: Don't sneeze! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm not going to. I was just saying I can't wait for it to get spun again. I mean, it hasn't moved since yesterday. *Woody: Keep it to a dull roar, Rex. Jessie Deep breaths, Jessie, deep breaths. Slinky Settle down, Slink. Sit. sits Good boy. *Dolly: Sheriff, do I need to be worried? *Woody: No, no. My guys are veterans. They'll hang in there. *Fillmore: He's right, man. *Dolly: Good. Just keep 'em calm until we get word. *Woody: Yes, ma'am. looked out the closet door as a dog on the door knob shook his head *Princess Luna: This is quite sure to a fun day. *Hiro: I totally agree with you. *Dolly: Sssh. dog on the door knob jangles *Dolly: We're on! Bonnie's done with breakfast. Any minute now. *Woody: You hear that? Any minute now. *Lightning McQueen: You heard him. *Sally Carrera: Wind em if you've got em. Keep your batteries clean, your joints unlogged... *Dolly: Thanks, Sally, I got it. Bonnie runs up the stairs. The toys freeze as she opens the doors *Bonnie Anderson: The town is open! up various of her toys Mayor! Banker! Ice Cream Man! Hat Shot Owner! Mailman! And the sheriff! Okay, bye toys! took Woody's sheriff badge and drops him on the floor of the closet next to Lightning before shutting the doors *Bonnie Anderson: Woody's sheriff badge to Jessie Yee-haw! Sheriff Jessie! Giddy-up, Bullseye! *Lightning McQueen: sighs Look at that, Woody. Bonnie has even chose you once. *Woody: I know, Lightning. I know. looks at Bonnie playing with his friends. The other toys in the closet stare at him. Woody notices this, stretches and picks up a card. The other toys head over to the door to watch Bonnie *Melephant Brooks: Wow, they're doin' hat shop. *Chairol Burnett: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series